This invention relates generally to coin or non-coin operated vending machines for dispensing granular products, such as gumballs, candy, peanuts and the like, and in particular, provides a cooperating cap, retainer ring and container globe, including means for preventing rotation of the globe relative to the retainer ring during assembly of the machine.
Machines of the coin or non-coin operated type for dispensing granular confectionery, such as gumballs, candy, peanuts and the like, are widely used. Machines of this type generally include a container globe of glass, usually, seated on a rigid housing in which a dispensing mechanism is installed. The housing also includes a base plate. In addition to the container globe and dispensing mechanism, there also is provided means for securing the globe to the housing and a cap with retainer ring for closing off the open end of the globe. The machine assembly is completed by passing a support rod axially through the assembly of parts, the support rod having a threaded end portion which extends to the cap. The cap is tightened on the globe by means of a screw plug or the like which is threaded to the end of the support rod. The rod usually is provided with an enlarged head at its opposite end which seats in the base plate. Gasketting usually is provided between mating surfaces of parts with the intention of preventing damage to the globe, during tightening of the cap on the globe as assembly of the machine is completed.
A serious problem is encountered during assembly of the machine where the cap and retainer ring assembly must be installed on the globe. Heretofore, these were movable relative to the upper perimeter edge of the globe as the screw plug was being tightened. To prevent such movement, pressure had to be applied against the cap to restrain such movement during such a tightening operation. It was possible to break or crack the globe inadvertently during such a procedure and this did occur often enough to present the problem. The globe had to be replaced by the machine vender or owner during which time the machine was inoperative.